Lessons Of The Heart
by RememberThatDay
Summary: An OC story about a girl who finds herself in a very unfortunate position. Hehe, that's all you're getting! Set during what will probably be SON. Mostly OC's POV but switches to Piper's, Annabeth's, Leo's. PERCABETH. Liper? Jeyna? Rated T, because I can.


**Okay, so this is set during Son Of Neptune, but it's a Son of Neptune story, because personally, I think there are **_**way **_**too much. Not that it's a neccessarily **_**bad **_**thing. This story is probably going to be AU when the book comes out but oh-well. I know that I haven't finished any of my previous stories, but I just couldn't resist! **

**Pairings: Probable OC/OC. Possible Leo/Piper, Piper/Jason, Jason/Reyna. Definite PERCABETH. I don't know why but in PJO I was really annoyed with the whole prospect of Percabeth, but it's so saddening that in TLO, there wasn't any at all. **

**Reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

Prologue

_Willow _

Running. Rapid intakes of air, sustaining my lungs. Blurs of green and browns. My legs carried me further and further away from the threat- whatever it was. The only sound that filled the deadly silent forest was the sound of leaves crunching beneath my feet, and my breathless panting. But I knew it was out there. I stole a quick glance behind me. Clear. Nothing behind me. Maybe now I could stop and rest.

_No_, my brain urged as it fought against my exhausted body. _Don't stop! Just run! Get as far away from here as you can. _

My legs protested, but I kept on going. Suddenly, my foot caught on something- probably a root- and I was falling to the ground, my arms flailing around me. I hit my head against something sharp- a rock. A few moments passed and I lay there, in a daze. I felt warm blood run through my tangled hair and trickle down the side of my face.

Light flooded in through cracks in the forests ceiling. I strained my ears to hear anything except the eerie silence. It was unnerving. Shouldn't forests be full of life?

And then I heard a high-pitched laugh. I struggled but I was soon on my feet. What I saw made me inwardly whimper. There were about nine of them, like a small fleet. They were as tall as a telephone box. From the waist up they looked practically normal, except they wore chainmail vests and their eyes were a bright red. But from the waist _down_ they had two conjoining scaly serpent-like tails, both as thick as tree trunks. In one hand they carried a two meter spear, with a tip that was stained with dried blood.

_Dracaenae_, my brain told me. _Snake-women_.

Their leader slithered forward and cackled. She was much larger than the rest, and her scarlett eyes were filled with bloodlust. Bloodlust for me. "Don't try anything. We have you now and you cannot run anywhere, _venefica_. You've caused us a great deal of trouble, girl. But no matter- you will die soon and my patron will surely reward me handsomely."

"L-Leave demons!" I shouted, but my voice sounded fragile. I tried to summon whatever power I had left, but it was useless; I was too tired.

"Not without my prize." The leader said icily. Another snake-women moved forward, raising her spear high above her head. She had a look of pure evil on her face.

And then an arrow soared through the air and caught the dracaenae right between her glowing eyes. For a second she looked shocked, and then she burst into flames. The scent of sulphur filled my nostrils.

I glimpsed up and saw a girl standing a few meters away, bow still raised. She had a halo of brown waves and chocolate brown eyes. Behind her stood three others. One of them came forward- a handsome boy. The dracaenae hissed, and recoiled. He seemed about my age- sixteen, seventeen- but his hardened expression made him look much older, wiser. His black hair was matted with sweat. He was built like an athlete, and was probably a head taller than me. In the boy's hand he held a meter long sword. But the hardened expression, the shiny sword- that's not what distracted me from the dracaenae. No, it was the power I could feel rolling from him. I always had this way of telling a person from the energy I felt from them; their aura. His was strong, but it held uncertainty. That did not comfort me.

The leader clicked her forked tongue. "Ah, I have heard of you. Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune, or should I say Poseidon?"

Something like confusion flickered across his face, but then it was gone. He finally spoke in a controlled tone, "you have?"

"Yes. Many tales of your bravery and foolishness have reached my ears. Your head will make a nice gift for my patron. But what, my dear, are you doing with _this _bunch?" She jerked her head in the direction of the girl with the bow, and her companions; another boy and a girl. They looked just as puzzled as the Percy boy.

The girl stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Percy is our friend."

The leader laughed, but it was humourless. "Right, daughter of Apollo. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Time to die."

Everything was a blur after those words were uttered. The dracaenae hissed and launched themselves like a snake at the group. Althought they might have been still in shock, they responded immediately, slicing and swinging their swords. In about two minutes four dracaenae had disintergrated in a cloud of stinky smoke.

Light-headed and weak, I managed to drag myself a few meters away from the scene. I lay my throbbing head on a mossy log, slowly wandering away from the earth, to a much more peaceful place.

"You thought that just because those other brats come along I will forget about my target?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw the leader looming before me, sneering. I gulped. She looked even more terrifying up close. I had no hope of a rescue, not while the other's were fighting off the other dracaenae. In that instant I knew it was all over. I was going to die at the hands of this-this monster.

So this was it. Death. I could only hope for a quick and painless death. With my luck: non-existent.

"No, I never forget, child. Even after a millenia, I haven't forgot the wrath of the gods. Of your mother." She glared at me.

Then she raised her spear. "But I will have my revenge, soon enough, the gods will fall at the hands of their own. But for now, it is time for you to die."

And before I knew it, the point of her spear pierced my stomach. I gasped aloud, cringing in pain. There was a loud ringing noise in my ears, and blood soon soaked the front of my shirt. It was in so much pain; it was unfathomable. I felt like my head was going to burst. I heard yelling, and screaming, but nothing was comprehendable. Just noises, like static on a crappy radio. A hand was on my chest, and then there was this pleasant feeling- like warmth being spread through my body. I looked up into the face of that person, my eyes slowly drifting shut as blackness overtook my vision.

Piercing green eyes assured me that everything was going to be fine, and with that happy thought in mind, I fell unconscious.

**Like it? I hope so. I know it's short, and I am sincerely sorry. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes; I am forced to use WordPad, because my laptop is stuffed up and won't let me use Microsoft... **

**Okay, next chapter is going to be Piper. I have already started it, and I've decided that I do not like Jason. Sorry guys. The next chapter will probably be abit angsty and bitter, but definitely longer. Anyway, REVIEW! (: **


End file.
